


Please Remember Me

by Satan_boy69



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Amnesia, Angst and Feels, Eventual Happy Ending, Feels, Gay, M/M, Sad, but i might add another chapter that has smut depending on how you guys react to the fic., theres no smut in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satan_boy69/pseuds/Satan_boy69
Summary: Eren is the only one he has met that remembers the titans and his past life. He has nightmares that are plaguing his very existence, they only reason he refuses to let them go is because of one person.Levi Ackerman.However there is a very large chance that Levi won't remember him. Will Eren find Levi? And if he does, will he have to strength to call out to him even with the possibility of him not remembering?





	1. Late on my First Day

**Author's Note:**

> this is an older work, but i'm still quite proud of it.

My life was so wonderful, so beautifully simple. I could wake up to my family and not feel the pain and guilt of remembering. Remembering the death and destruction of before. Vivid nightmares haunt me every second of the day, they never leave me. Just when I think I can live without the horrific memories, I am reminded of my co dependence to them. 

Green cloak, 3d maneuver gear, a cravat tied neatly around a slender neck. Everything I had wanted and everything I received with open arms and fluttering heart. everything I still want and long for. 

Levi

Levi is the reason I have to keep remembering. I need to see him again, and I am afraid that if I stop remembering, that I will forget him. His face, smell, taste, how it felt when he held me close. I need to remember it all, that is how I keep him alive. Its possible that he wasn’t reincarnated, which I can back up with the fact that I haven't seen him, or heard anything about anyone who could be him. 

I'm standing in a field of light pink flowers, looking down at them closer I realize that they are gladiolus's- Levis favorite. He had a thing for flowers, which I thought was both cute and Ironic. I asked Armin what the meaning behind the flower was. He said that it meant strength of character, faithfulness, honor, and remembrance. Remembering this I laughed a pained laugh. They sound exactly like him. Maybe that’s why he loved the flowers- why they stood out to him. Because he and the flowers were the same; they understood each other in a way.

A breeze flew through my world, cold and unforgiving. It ripped all the flowers up from their roots, pulling them all away from me, reviling what I had seen too many times to not expect it. A body. Death taking over the form that lay on the ground, its life slowly being drained. I walked over to it with heavy eyes that were filling with ears. But the tears didn’t fall, instead they clung to the roots of my bottom row of lashes. 

The form looked at me, eyes barely open; just enough to see. I swallowed hard and opened my mouth to speak…but no words came out. 

"E-ren.." the body almost whispered. Talking wasn’t easy since he had a tree branch through his stomach. Finally I was able to speak. "I'm here…im here for you corporal." 

He chuckled, the end turning into dry coughs. "Why so for-mal?" I shrugged. Truth is if I called him by his name, I would break. I wanted to look strong; for him, not for me. I wanted to be strong so I could reassure him somewhat. 

"please…eren. I have two requests. If its not to much trouble.." 

"anything for you, what are your requests?"

He swallowed. "please….live your life for me. And the second, can you tell me a poem? One you created."

I had shared my love of writing poetry with him a few months ago. I had never shared any with him because I was afraid of what he would think. "of course, I would be glad to tell you one.." he smiled faintly. 

I thought, but after a bit, I came up with one. Grabbing his bloody hand, and intertwining our fingers I started:

"those special memories of you  
Will always bring a smile,

If I only I could keep you here  
Just for a little while,

Then we could sit and talk again  
Just like we used to do,

You always meant so much to me  
And always will too,

The fact that you are leaving here  
Will always cause me pain,

But you're forever in my heart  
Until we meet again."

He sighed contently. "that was be-autiful eren, but I told you…I don’t be-lieve in reincarnation." I laughed. Strong willed until the end, sticking to what he believes and not letting anyone tell him otherwise. "i…love…you…so much brat…"

I opened my eyes and looked down at his lifeless form, the last bit of air leaving his lungs. My response was caught in my throat, it felt like a rock. "I love you too….Levi.." I whispered, tears rolling down my cheeks and onto the ground to mix with his blood. 

Then I screamed and clenched my fist so hard that my nails drew blood, then smoke engulfed me. I stood up and looked down and his perfect body, that was void of a soul. It was so small, like the size of an ant. Anger surged through my veins and I breathed heavier than I ever had. I ran and ran and ran, back to where he and I had lived. The castle walls that were decorated with delicate strands of ivy, and the pristine windows, so clean they reflected anything that went by them. It was so empty, no one was there. 

Then I ran even farther, back to the walls, they safety net that we had built, and I busted through them. The rock crumbled at my feet, and broke into little pieces when they made contact with the Earth. 

I continued running, until wires binding my ankles together tripped me and I came crashing down, just like those rocks. I fought back, ignoring cries and pleas for me to wake up and to stop doing this, and then I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. Sitting up suddenly and forcefully and panting. I rested my hand on the back of my neck and sighed, it wasn’t cut. I sniffled and moved to sit at the edge of my bed. I put my head in my hands and stared at the floor waiting for my eyes to adjust to the dark. 

I heard a soft knock on my door. "Eren….are you ok, I heard you scream."

Mikasa

My sister, even in this life she was protective over me. After I didn’t respond, she knocked harder. "Eren if you don’t open this door right now, im going to open it myself….forcefully." I got up with a groan to open my door. I had a feeling if I stayed silent my door wouldn’t survive the consequences. 

I cracked it open. "yes 'kasa im fine." I said, using her nickname to reassure her. She gave me a sympathetic look. "do you need me to get you something? Water? Food? A blanket? Some tissues? Do you want me to sleep in your bed with you? Do you-" 

"im fine Mikasa, stop mothering me, god." I cut her off. 

"fine, ill leave you alone then. " she turned to walk away. But she paused saying, "are you sure you don’t-"

"Mikasa!" I yelled at her with a stern look on my face.

She grumbled and walked away. I closed the door and leaned my back against it, sliding down to sit on the ground. My thought went back to the dream. I would give everything to see Levi again. I silently cried and lifted my knees to my chest, resting my elbows on top and burying my head in them.

I need to remember…so that I can find him, I kept telling myself.

I fell asleep leaning against the door, only to be woken up by the infuriating beeping of my alarm clock. 6 am. I groaned when I remember it was Monday….school. I got up and stretched. I got dressed, brushed my teeth and hair, and went downstairs. My dad set his hand on my shoulder. "Eren, are you alright, you look awful." my dad commented. I playfully pushed him away. 

"I didn’t sleep very well last night." 

My mom walked into the room. "what this again? You're still not sleeping well…?"

I nodded, rubbing my eye and yawning, as if to prove it.

"Grisha dear, do you think Eren has insomnia?" 

"it's very possible, what is it that makes you lose sleep?"

I couldn’t answer them truthfully, they didn’t remember, none of them did. And I didn’t want them to go through what I did and do, so I wasn’t about to remind them. "I stay up on my phone most of the time…..maybe it's that. I'll stay off of my phone past 11, thanks you guys for helping," and with that I smiled, grabbed toast my mom made for me, and hugged them both goodbye before I rushed to school. 

The school I attended was Maria Academy. It was a private high school that my parents enrolled my and Mikasa in around a year ago. This year, management was changing. We were getting a new principal, new counselors, and a few new teachers. I was taking the normal classes; English 11, because I was a 3rd year student, trigonometry, Chemistry, and history, and French for my language class. In my past life, Levi spoke fluent French, and had promised to teach me when the war ended. So I chose it instead of Japanese or Spanish. I also had an art class and a creative writing class, both of which were my favorite classes.

I walked into school right as the bell to go to my first class rang. "shit" I mumbled, I hadn't even picked up my schedule. I ran to the main office and stumbled into the principal's office. "hey sorry to barge in-" the words caught in my throat. The principal swiveled around in his chair to face me. "oh that’s aright, what is it you need?" My eyes widened 

Erwin

"i…uh…i.." I stuttered. I almost wanted to burst out in laughter. Even now he had eyebrows like bushes. All the joke Levi shared with me about his caterpillars ran through my head. I pulled myself together. "I came late and I don’t have my schedule." 

He smiled and stood up to walk to a giant file cabinet. "last name?"

"Jeager"

He paused. "hmm…sounds familiar.." my breath hitched. Did he know?

He ran through the files. "ah. Found it, here you go." he smiled and handed e a small piece of paper with my schedule on it. 

"thanks." I yelled as I rushed out of the room. I looked down at the paper. French was my firt period. I memorized the room number, reciting the 3 digits in my head over and over again, searching for the room. Ah. 275a. I found it. I opened the door, stumbling in. "sorry i-" I started to apologize, but someone interrupted me.

"oi, brat, you're late on your first day? That’s a terrible first impression."

My eyes widened as I slowly looked up at the owner of that voice. Then I felt my chest tighten, "Levi….." I breathed out.


	2. My Biggest Fear Comes True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was always a chance,  
> That you feel the same as before.
> 
> But I took that chance,   
> And found the truth.  
> A sad truth,  
> You didn’t.

"Levi….." I breathed out.

He looked at me confused. "do I know you?" I felt like I was torn in two, he didn’t remember me…Levi didn’t remember me. I swallowed hard and averted my eyes. "s-sorry…"

"tch. Just get to a seat brat." with that he walked away and I practically ran to an open seat. I couldn’t focus at all for the entire rest of the day. All I could think about was the fact that Levi didn't remember me. Time passed slower than ever, but eventually I made it to my last period. I chemistry class, which wasn’t my favorite class, especially after I found out mikasa was in it. Having her in a class where I could easily get hurt was a nightmare. Her overprotective mom instincts went on overload. 

I walked into the class and pushed my way past a horde of crazy kids to my seat and sat down. The teacher hadn't arrived yet, so all the kids were doing basically whatever they wanted. I took out a pen and my notebook and started to write a poem about how I felt completely alone because no one remembered but me. Then the teacher walked in, and again my breathing stopped. 

Hanji Zoe

She strolled into class and set her things on her desk, apparently not noticing the fact that all the kids except 2, those 2 being me and mikasa, were out of control . Then she turned to face the class with an unreadable expression, that turned into the biggest grin I have ever seen. 

"good morning my sweet little human beings!~" she sang out into the class, which made everyone stop in their tracks. I almost smiled. She was the same as back then. Still the crazy energetic ball of weirdness she had always been. 

"today…we are doing things with FIRE! So if you don’t want to be the test subject, I suggest you all find a seat and plant your pretty little butts to it until I say you can remove them." everyone stared at her with shock and wide eyes, before what she said finally registered to them and they scrambled to find a seat. I laughed to myself, and mikasa gave me a 'what the hell are you laughing at' face. I ended up sitting with mikasa to my left and Armin on my right. We had only met Armin last year, well, everyone but me. I still knew the bookworm inside and out. Unfortunately horse face was directly behind me one row back. He has been in almost every class I have taken. This year he again was plaguing my life. He was in my english, history, science, and even my french class. Which was a problem since that was the class I had Levi with. If he found out I was "crushing" after a teacher, he wouldn’t let it go.

"since today is the first day in chemestry, unless you have taken it before, we're going to do something FUN! So I want you to get into groups of 3 first of all." Hanji said, starting to pass out papers. Mikasa, Armin and I looked at each other, knowing we already found our group. Then we heard the vioce of the deffinition of annoying.   
Jean Kirstein

"Hey, mikasa, you should totally ditch that loser of a brother you have and join my group, we're one short...” he said leaning his elbow in the table ad trying to act sexy. 

“Go fuck a cactus Kirstein” she said not even glancing up from the paper she had been handed by hanji.

“Harsh...” he said standing up and looking over at me. I hadn’t heard his insult because I was too amerced in my writing. He smirked and walked past me, snatching up my note book. I immediately follow suit and reached up to grab it from him, but he would move it around so I would have to chase it. I became angry and growled under my breathe. 

“God dammit horse face! Give it back!” by now the whole class was staring at us, and they all started snickering at the nickname. I smirked at him triumphantly. He glared at me. 

“Two can play at that game, jaeger.” He said looking down at my notebook to read what I was writing. My eye widened and I doubled my efforts to get the notebook back. But he just held it up, out of my reach and continued to read it. 

“Aww how cute~ you were writing a sad love poem….what did someone dump you or something?” he said sarcastically, rereading over what I had wrote. “You know……this sounds a lot like…..” his eye widened. 

“No……..no you wouldn’t…” shit I thought, reaching out to grab the notebook again, but still I didn’t grab it. 

He smirked. “You’re crushing after our French teacher?” he laughed. “Do you guys have a history? Because in here it says-“he was cut off by hanji grabbing the notebook from him.

“Jean. Harassment is against school rules. I suggest you find a seat unless you want everyone to know about your embarrassing trip to the principal’s office last year for this same offense...” 

She was referring to the time when he and Marco where making out in the janitors closet and one of the counselors walked in on them because they were being super loud and she thought the closet was haunted. 

His face turned pale and he mumbled a no and went back to sit with Connie and Sasha. 

Hanji turned to me and smiled. “Do you mind if I read this eren?” 

“You can if you want.” She turned her attention to the paper and read it. It said:

“There was always a chance,  
That you feel the same as before.

But I took that chance,   
And found the truth.  
A sad truth,  
You didn’t.

When I breathed out your name,  
You didn’t recognize me.

The person who has my heart,  
In all of its pieces.

Tucked away safely in the pocket of your suit,  
While you look past me adjusting your glasses.

You still look the same,  
Still perfect.

Black hair still in an under cut,  
Eyes still a brilliant cool blue-grey,

And now I sit here,  
Completely alone.

Without you here,  
Im only half a heart.

But my half is still beating,  
And hoping for the day.

The day when you-“

I wasn’t finished. Hanji looked at me and smiled. “It’s very nice eren. There’s a lot of emotion behind these words. Please finish it…. Oh one more thing….can I borrow your pencil?”

“Sure...” I said handing my pencil to her. She scribbled something onto my page and then closed the note book and handed it back to me. “Now please focus on the lesson, ok?” I nodded.

She continued explaining what we were doing in the lesson, while I looked for an opportunity to look at what she wrote on my paper. When she turned around to write on the white board I took the chance and looked. Then my heart stopped and my eyes went wide. What she had wrote….was this:

“TITANS”

I looked up at her and I guess she noticed my change in expression and knew why because she looked at me and smiled. I was so caught up in what had happened that I didn’t realize the time. The bell would ring in one minute. Everyone else had gathered there things but me. I hurriedly gather my things and out them in my backpack.

The bell rang moments later, and I ran up to Hanji’s desk to talk to her about the note she left me. I waited till everyone left so that they didn’t think that we were crazy.   
“Do….do you remember?” I asked. 

“Of course~ I also remember you and a certain short clean freak getting it on.” She said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. I blushed and scratched the back of my head “yeah, we….um…..had a good relationship.” Good was an understatement. Levi was the only person who actually fully understood how he felt. And he could always count on him to tell him how things really were instead of sugar coating it like his friends did.

Thinking of the memories made tears come into Erens eyes. 

“Aww~ come here, poor baby.” She said embracing me, I hugged her back. I started to cry, my sobs echoed through her empty room. She rubbed my head. “Shhh~ I know, I know you miss him. Aren’t you glad you found him though?”

“W-well, yeah but…….i-i…I didn’t think him not remembering me would hurt this much…” I was still crying, which was making it hard to talk normally. She pushed me back to look me in the eyes. “Hey….im sure he will eventually remember you.” She said reassuringly I sniffed. 

“You think so?” she wiped the tears that were falling on my checks. “Yes…I really do.” She smiled. 

“Would you like to tell me about everything?” she asked. I nodded and then I spent the next 2 hours telling her about the nightmares and about Levi not remembering him at all. 

“Oh honey, im so sorry.” She said putting her hand on my shoulder. “Do you want to know how to get the nightmares to leave?”

“I read somewhere that you have to accept what happened and that the person you still love isn’t going to love you again...” I said tears on the edges of my eyes again. 

“Yes that’s one way. There’s another way though, but it’s harder….” I perked up instantly. “What is it?”

“If you get him to love you again…”


	3. Tutoring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren cant focus in his french class and ends up failing the first test. Levi says he will get a tutor for him, eren requests levi to do it himself.

Weeks had passed of a robotic daily routine of waking up from nightmares, going to school half asleep, trying to ignore the fact that Levi didn’t remember me, and talking to hanji about my troubles. I thought constantly about the other option I had to get rid of my nightmares, but I still hadn't decided what I was going to do. Staying focused in French class was like trying to understand a math concept you were never taught. It was impossible. In my past life Levi had used the finch language as a way of seducing me or turning me on, and it still had its effects. When he spoke in that beautiful tongue I remembered all those lovey, intimate moments we shared together, and it hurt like hell. 

He had also noticed my failure at learning through, my extremely low scores on the tests and quizzes. Eventually I guess he got tired of writing the letter "F" on all my papers because he came up to me after class to talk about it.

"Hey kid, you’re failing my class, so im getting you a tutor."

"Doesn’t sound like you’re giving me much of a choice...”

"Your tutor will be jean Kirstein."

Like hell it would be. I can’t stand in the same room as him without one of us fighting, there’s no way im being tutored by that asshole. "No way, I refuse to be tutored by him.” I was determined to have him be as uninvolved in my life as much as humanly possible. Which was hard to do sine he was good friends with Armin and crushing after my sister. 

"Excuse me? This isn’t a suggestion. You’re going to be tutored to matter what." he said, his tone darkening a little.

"Then how about you tutor me." I was fucked. There was no way I was going to be able to learn from Levi. But at this point I would do anything to avoid being tutored by horse face. 

"Apparently I can’t teach you. Judging by your test scores, you can’t learn from me."

"No, it’s just that i……i….uh…" I scratched the back of my neck, searching for an excuse other than you’re voice makes me hard because in a past life you used to speak French to me while we had sex. 

"Yes?" he asked impatiently.

"You see…I uh….i like jean…" shit…that’s NOT what I meant to say. 

"You like……jean..?" he sounded skeptical. 

"Yeah I mean…um…his attractive and funny an-" he cut me off saying "I don’t want to hear your teenage hormones talk anymore." a disgusted expression plastered on his face. 

"So why not have him tutor you? Why me?" he continued. Why did he have to ask me that? Why? Any other question would have been fine…anything else but why him. 

"Well I don’t want jean to see….er….hear how bad I am at French…since he’s French and all."

"Alright whatever." he said rolling his eyes. He obviously agreed just because he didn’t want to hear anything else about my "crush" on jean. 

"Awesome, so when do we start?"

"After school today. Do you see that bench?" he pointed out the window to a bench. 

"Yeah"

"Meet me there 10 minutes after the bell, don’t be late."

"I won’t" I yelled as I rushed out the door to get to my next class.

All my classes felt they would never end. Even chemistry, which normally went super-fast, felt like it took and eternity to end. I was packing up my things in a hurry with a smile on my face, when hanji came up to me. 

"You look happy, what’s the occasion?" 

"Levi is tutoring me after school." I said, shoving things into my bag. I was finally packed up and the bell rang. "I would stay and talk but I have to go. See you tomorrow Mrs. Zoe." I yelled as I ran to meet Levi at the bench.

He was early, like he always was. He loves being on time and hates tardiness. He was sitting on the bench staring down at papers in his lap. "Levi!" I yelled as I ran over to him. 

"You’re on time…I have to say I had my doubts." He said not even looking up from the paper he was reading. 

"I told you I wouldn’t be, I try to keep my word."

"Seems like a strange concept for your age and generation…..keeping your word….." 

"I was told by my…..friend…..that it’s something everyone should learn to keep their word. He said it’s something that shows honor." eren said. 

Levi hummed in agreement. "That sounds like something I told someone once….but that was quite a while ago...” 

I froze. Levi had told me that in his past life. When i had told Armin i would ask jean what he thought about him. But I didn’t want to because of the possibility of jean being attracted towards him. I didn’t want Armin to be hurt, and jean was someone who I diffidently didn’t trust to be nice to the blonde. But I was torn between letting Armin down and started something that could hurt him, so I told Levi about it. He said what I just told this Levi, and I kept my word. Turns out jean wasn’t as much of an ass as I thought. They ended up dating, and they had a great relationship. Sure they had their up and downs, but in the end they really did love each other. 

Did he remember? He could have, he acted like I didn’t, but that one sentence…the way he said it…he told someone once, a long time ago. He could mean me…but… He could not…while I was struggling internally with deciding whether or not Levi meant me, he was still going through the papers in his lap, highlighting and circling things. 

"What are you looking at?" I asked. I decided to ignore what he said. It was too much of a risk assuming he knew. I sat next to him on the bench and he immediately scooted over, adding space between us. 

"Your previous assignments, quizzes, and tests."

"Why?" I asked watching him circle another one. 

"To see what you need to work on, I don’t want to teach you things you already know." 

"Makes sense." I agreed. "So what are e starting with?" 

"You seem to know the basics. So we will started with forming sentences."

Hours went by of Levi to say phrases or make them into sentences, and then correcting me on pronunciation or grammar. I enjoyed it but every time he make a comment on how bad I was or called me a moron or a brat it made me miss him, the old him. I wanted to be able to talk to him again, say im sorry for not saving him, and hold him in my arms. But I couldn’t…he was right there and I couldn’t. And it stung. 

After a little while I got the lesson down, and was able to say things "correctly" according to Levi. He told me to come up with 2 sentences and say them after one another. When I did they ended up rhyming, and I laughed. He looked up at me in confusion. "What’s funny? All you said was I like eating fries and my chemistry teacher is crazy...”

"It rhymed." I said like it was obvious. 

"Oh" was all he said before he went back to looking at the papers in his lap. 

The whole session was a little awkward...ok it was a lot awkward.

When it got in the evening, Levi stopped it and said it was getting late. Then he got up, ordered me to do my homework, said good bye, and left. I waved and whispered a goodbye, watching him leave. While walking home, I looked up at the sky. It was dark already and the stars were starting to show. It made me smile. There was one time when Levi was teaching me better ways of using the 3dmg when starting on a horse. We had lost track of time, and it was night when we started to head back. I got an idea and grabbed Levis hand. I pulled him towards an open field with a view of the forest and a lake. "Come lay down." I told him

"But it’s dirty….it’s all muddy and-"

"Please? Just trust me?" I asked interrupting him. He sighed and I grinned, knowing I had won. 

"Fine, whatever." I smiled and hugged him tightly, picking him up off the ground, which made him hit me on the head and yell a few select words at me. I let him go and sat down, leading him to follow by pulling his hand down to me. I must have pulled to hard because he fell on top of me with a surprised "gahhh!" I laughed and held him close to me laying down on the grass. 

He rolled off me and laid next to me, but he never let go of me hand. I tightened my grip slightly and he glanced over at me. 

"Levi...” I started

"Yes brat?" I rolled over and leaned on my elbow, facing him. 

"I love you." it was the first time I said those 3 words, and I finally found the right moment to say it. He stared up at me, his blue-grey eyes widened a little bit. Then he brought his hands behind me, one on my lower back and the other on my neck, and brought me down for a kiss. It was long, gentle, and sweet. It wasn’t desperate, but it held a lot of passion. He broke the kiss and touched his forehead to mine. "I love you too eren." he whispered and I closed my eyes and smiled. 

The stars were shining extra bright that night. Just like they were now. As I looked up at the lights and remembered that night, I decided. I wanted Levi, and I was going to make this change. But I wasn’t going to make him fall in love with me again. Instead I was going to do something new.


	4. A Life Changing Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren does better in french class. Eren and levi tutor again.

"Good job on your homework." Levi said as he handed me my most recent French assignment. I was improving since he started teaching me after school. I could even focus in class, which was an accomplishment in itself. 

"You actually improved." he sounded just as surprised as I was. I smiled when I saw the paper, I had gotten a b on it. 

The day went by faster than usual. Which I was fine with. Lunch came by and I went to sit with my group, which consisted of mikasa, Armin, Connie, Sasha, jean (unfortunately), Marco, Ymir, Krista, and myself.   
When I got to the table it was only jean and mikasa who were there. Jean was again leaning in towards mikasa. Seriously, can he not see that she doesn’t want him? I pushed my way in-between them and sat down. Mikasa whispered a thank you to me and I chuckled quietly. 

"What’s so funny Jeager." jean asked with a disgusted look on his face. 

"The fact that you still think you can get action with a face like a horse." 

"Fuck off Jeager. At least I don’t fawn over guys when I should be studying French." I blushed at the accusation. “I-I do not fawn over him. "

"You can keep telling yourself that, but the red across your face says otherwise."

"Fuck off horse face."

"Oh how the tables have turned. Look who's in control of this conversation now."

Armin had apparently sat down and heard enough to chime into the conversation to say, "this isn’t a conversation, this is you guys throwing bad insults at each other." we stared at him, all insults stopping.

"When did you get here?" I asked

"Not long ago...” he said, pulling out his lunch and a giant book from his bag. “You guys should really learn to be friends." he said taking a bite out of his sandwich. Jean and I glared at each other. 

"Maybe I could learn to be friends…if he did constantly hit on my sister!" I yelled even though he was right there. 

"You’re just saving her for yourself!"

"No horseshit, Jeager likes dick, remember?" Ymir said as she walked up to the table, lunch in her hand and her other arm around Krista’s shoulders. I rolled my eyes, she was so blunt.

"Hey guys, what are we talking about?" Marco asked as he came to the table. 

"Hey cowboy." Ymir greeted him, making him become as red as a tomato. Everyone except Marco and jean started to snicker. She has called him cowboy ever since the incident with jean in the janitor’s closet. Even though they were only kissing, she insisted that if they weren’t found out that they would have fucked right there among the cleaning products.

"Are you ever going to let that go?" jean asked frustrated. 

"Hmmm…….no? no." she said with a smirk. Jean buried his head in his hands. Marco rubbed his back. "It’s alright jean, eventually she will forget." Marco said trying to comfort him. I grinned widely, enjoying jeans pain. He glanced up at me and saw my expression. "Don’t be enjoying this too much Jeager, im still not the one wanting to fuck my French teacher." 

I turned red. i-I don’t want t-to do that!" I tried to defend myself. Mikasa grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face her. "You like that midget, eren, what did he drug you with?"

"He didn’t- wait what?" she leaned in more. "Did he offer you anything to eat or drink? Are you sick?" she asked placing her hand on my forehead. I swatted her hands away. "No, no, im fine stop." 

"Mikasa, he’s not sick...” Armin said looking up from his book when he heard all the commotion. She calmed down a little but said that she would ask me about it later. 

Lunch continued on and jean and I continued to fight. I looked around the courtyard where our table was and I noticed Levi sitting at our lunch eating and looking at a stack of papers, marking them with a red pen every now and then. I got up and started to walk towards him. "Where are you going?" Armin asked me. "I’ll be right back." 

Jean noticed Levi sitting over there and smirked. "He’s going to see his boyfriend." glared at him. 

"He’s goin to get dat booty." Ymir yelled after me teasingly. I flipped her off. 

"Hey Mr. Ackerman." I said sitting down next to him on the bench. He didn’t scoot over this time. 

"Hello eren." he said still focused on his papers.

"Grading papers?" 

"mhm." he said writing a b+ on the top of jeans paper. They were today assignment. 

"Have you done mine?" 

"Yes I have, you got an a. great job, and you have improved drastically.” I looked down at my hands which were in my lap and blushed. "Th-thanks." I looked over at my table. Everyone was staring at me. Jean made hand motions at me, making an o with his thumb and index finger and then sticking his other index finger through it. I glared at him, he was so annoying. 

I looked back at Levi and was going to say something, but the bell rang. He put his things off to his side and then stood up, grabbing his things. I stood up as well and walked off to my table. "I’ll see you later Mr. Ackerman." I waved and grabbed my stuff from my table, ignoring teasing comments from jean and Ymir, and headed to my next class.

Chemistry came by soon enough and I couldn’t wait for it to be over so that I could talk with hanji about my new idea. Levi had a meeting after school so he couldn’t tutor me, which meant I had all the time I wanted to talk to hanji about things. Since I had started tutoring I hadn’t had much time to talk with her since Levi and I studied right after school until evening. 

The bell rang and I walked up to her. "Hello Mrs. Zoë." 

"Eren, you know you can call me hanji…..right?"

"Yeah I know. But Mrs. Zoë sounds so official. “I chuckled. “Oh, I have a new idea about the Levi issue." 

"What is it?" she asked, her interest suddenly peaked.

"I want to tell Levi everything."

"What do you mean…EVERYTHING..?" 

"I mean about our past life and the titans and how he and I were lovers and how I still love him and all of that…." I started to blush towards the end of that sentence. 

"Eren…" her tone suddenly turned serious. “I know you want him to remember you and watt you guys were before, believe me, I want him to remember me as well, but, are you sure you’re willing to deal with the consequences..?"

"I can handle anything." I said determined.

"Even him thinking you’re crazy and you losing any sort of attachment you had to each other in this life?" my expression fell. I hadn’t thought of that. 

"Just…think about it...” she said, putting her hand on my shoulder and getting up to leave. 

I grabbed my bag and walked out of the school into the courtyard. Ii was so focused that I didn’t hear Levi calling my name. "Eren." I looked up and saw him and snapped out of my daze. 

"Hi...” I said forcing a smile. 

"are you okay?" he sounded a little worried, after so long of reading his expressions, I could now tell what he was thinking or feeling. 

"Yeah, im fine, you don’t have to worry...”

"I…I wasn’t worried...”

"Right, yeah, ok I have to get home…I’ll see you tomorrow Mr. Ackerman." I didn’t wait for a response, I left. I had a lot to think about.

When I got home I ran straight up to my room, threw my bag into some random part of my room and collapsed on my bed. I had decided I was going to tell him, but now I was second guessing myself. This isn’t like me, I decided I was going to tell him, so that was what I was going to do.


	5. Please Remember Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> final chapter! will Levi remember eren????

I was determined to tell him. I had put my mind to it, so it was going to happen. I took a shower that morning, standing under the warm water, letting it run down my skin. It was soothing, but of course that was because I used to take showers with Levi. He was always so picky about the way I washed my hair, he said that there was a "proper" way to wash it, and that I didn’t do it right. So he would wash my hair for me and show me his correct way. It felt so nice having his fingers running through my hair, his nails scratching my scalp every now and then. 

I reached my hands up to my hair and tried to recreate the feeling, but it wasn’t the same. I sighed in disappointment. I placed my hands on the wall in front of me and hung my head so that the water would directly hit my neck and upper back and sighed in contentment. There was 2 loud knocks on the door.

"Eren, you need to hurry up, you have 10 minutes till we have to leave." mikasa yelled at me through the door. 

"shit.." I mumbled as I hurriedly finished washing my hair. The warning bell rang right as I got on the school's campus, so I started running to get the Levis class. I set foot in the classroom and the bell rang, so I rushed to my seat. It was impossible to pay attention in the class, due to me stressing about telling levi everything and the possibility of losing him. The bell rang and I snapped out of my thoughts. I gathered up my things and shoved them into my bag.   
I walked over to levi and nervously fidgeted until he saw that I was waiting for him. 

"yes eren?" he asked, looking at me.

"I was wondering….that is…I need to talk to you after school…" he looked at a stack of papers on his desk and began straightening them.

"if you don’t hurry you will be late to your next class." he's avoiding what I told him. Great…

"will you meet me at the bench you tutor me at after school?" I asked, pressing the topic. 

"you're going to be late, eren.." he avoided the topic…again… I sighed.

"fine, im going…" I said walking out of the room. 

I spent the whole day wondering if he was going to show up. I was so stuck on the question that I didn’t hear hanji calling on me during chemistry class. Mikasa hit me on the shoulder and I snapped out of it. "what…?" I asked her and she pointed at hanji who was staring at me. 

"are you alright eren..?" she asked, her voice filled with obvious concern. 

"yeah, im fine…can you repeat the question please?" she repeated it and I gave the answer and class seemed to go back to normal after that. I was packing up my stuff in a hurry when she came up to me. 

"you seem to be in a hurry… going to talk to levi?"

"yep." I said putting papers in my binder.

"you decided then…" 

I stopped moving. "yeah…I have…"

"so you're telling him then…?"

I nodded and continued putting my things away. I finished and slung my bag on my shoulder. 

"let me know how it goes…if it doesn’t go well, im here for you." she said as I left the room to go see if levi showed up at the bench like I asked him too. 

I walked out to the bench and my heart sank, he wasn’t there. I walked over to the bench and sat down, putting my head in my hands. Maybe I shouldn’t have tried to find him in the first place, maybe this whole thing was one giant mistake. 

I watched as tears fell onto the ground in front of me. 

"im just going to warn you now, im not good with giving advice or being a consoler in any way." someone behind me said. I turned around to see levi leaning against the tree behind the bench. 

"levi…you….your here.." I said in amazement. I thought for sure he wasn’t going to meet me. He just rolled his eyes and walked around the bench, sitting down next to me. 

"why did you want me to meet you?" he asked crossing his arms on his chest. 

"well, I wanted to talk to you about something…" he shifted uncomfortably.

"why not go talk to your counselor about it?" 

"because…it involves you…"

"me?" there was a hint of surprise in his voice that would have gone unnoticed if it wasn’t me he was talking too. 

"yeah, there's something I have been meaning to tell you for a while, but I didn’t know how until now." 

"this sounds like a confession…" he mumbled. 'it kind of is..' I thought.

"do you believe in reincarnation?" 

"why?" he shifted again.

"because I do. In fact I know it's real. I remember everything about my past life vividly."

"what does that have to do with me?" 

"because you were in my past life…" 

He scoffed. "is that so? Well then, enlighten me on my "past life"." he put past life in air quotes. So I told him everything, and I was honestly surprised that he listened.

"so basically we were soldiers fighting against giant naked creatures who eat people called titans….did I miss anything?" 

"well, there's one more detail I forgot to add…" I was nervous to tell him about our personal past. I was afraid of how he was going to react. 

" what is that?" he asked impatiently 

"Well, in that life…you and I were um….lovers…" I waited for a slap or something to tell me that he thinks I am crazy but no reaction came. He just sat there looking deep in thought like he was processing everything. Then I heard a deep chuckled. "is this some sort of sick joke that hanji put you up to?" I paled. He didn’t believe me, he thought it was all a joke…

"no…this is real, it’s the truth." he scoffed

"the truth? Sounds like a fairytale. Do you honestly believe anything of what you just said?" I looked down. 'should I just leave it alone? I have a better chance of still being friends with him if I do.' I thought. But that’s not me. I don’t stop believing something because it’s the easy thing to do. I looked him in the eyes. "yes, I believe it with my entire being. I have never believed anything so much in my whole life." I said with all the resolve I had in my body.

He got up and straightened is shirt, then looked and scoffed, shaking his head back and forth. And then he left without another word. 

I dragged myself to school the next day. French class resumed normally, but Levi never looked at me once. I sulked through the halls to chemistry class after lunch. Hanji noticed and avoided calling on me from the whole class period, then she came up to me afterwards. 

"so, im guessing he didn’t take it too well by the fact that you have been sulking for the entire class period." I groaned in agreement. I was sitting with my arms crossed on the desk and my head buried in them, so anything I chose to say would come out as incoherent groans. 

"I'll take that as a yes." she sat down next to me. "want to talk about what happened?" my shoulders began to shake as I started to cry. I lifted my head and wiped the tears away before more took their place. She hugged me and I sobbed in her shoulder.

"y-you should have s-een the way he looked at me…" she ran her fingers through my hair, trying to comfort me. 

"you did all you could, there's nothing you could have done to change what he did." I pulled back and looked at her in the eyes.

"but there was something I could have done. I could have not said anything and leave everything the way it was. Then he wouldn't think I was crazy…" 

"im sure, knowing him, that his reaction was harsh. But im sure he doesn’t think you're crazy."

"he didn’t even look at me today in French class hanji. Im positive he thinks im crazy. " I said, gathering up my things and mindlessly shoving them into my bag. all I needed was to get home and sleep, that’s all I cared about at the moment. 

"I hope everything gets better. Goodbye eren." she said and I waved as I walked out of the door. I stared at the ground as I walked with my hands in my pockets. I sighed and looked up, then stopped. I had looked up to see something sitting on the bench that levi and I sat at. I walked over and realized- gladiolus'. there was a few of those pink flowers levi loved and a paper they were holding down. I picked them up and slowly examined the paper. My eyes widened and tears started to instantly flow from them. Written on the paper was the poem I had recited to levi when he was dying, only this time it was changed a little, it said:

"those special memories of you  
have always brought a smile,

Now I can keep you  
For a long while more,

we can sit and talk again  
Just like we used to do,

You always meant so much to me  
And you still do,

The fact that I left you there.  
Will always cause me pain,

So from the bottom of my heart  
Im glad we met again."

Tears fell on the paper below me. And I was so wrapped up in what that page said that I didn’t hear the person behind me say the words that would rock the center of my world and finally bring and end to those night mare. I turned around and leapt into the arms of the owner of those words and smiled and laughed and cried tears of joy. I could stop thinking of those words.

"I thought I told you brat, I don’t believe in reincarnation."

As we spun around in circles and held each other closer than ever before I thought about the note that was written after the poem 

"eren~  
Im sorry I lead you to believe that I thought you were crazy and that I didn’t remember our past. I have had nightmares since I can remember about me telling you and then you getting hurt beyond repair and I wanted to keep you safe, even I that meant things would never be like they were when we were fighting titans. But I realized that by not telling you I was doing the very thing I wanted to prevent. Please forgive me my love. ~levi"

A breeze flew through my world, warm and inviting. It left me with one thought as I looked into the eyes of the man I have loved for 2 lifetimes. 

"im so glad you remembered me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually wrote this one a while back. it was one of my first stories but i still like the way i wrote it and the concept. thank you to those who stuck with me through this till the end and also thank you to those who may have just read it:) 
> 
> if you're interested in my other works, i have 2 active stories right now.  
> my first home and the sin of protection. the first is a puppy Eren au and the second is a vampire au.  
> I'm also working on about 4-5 other stories for snk as well as d gray man and no.6.
> 
> if you would like to see everything i post then give me a user sub.
> 
> other wise thanks again:) as always comments and kudos are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos and comments if you want. i enjoy reading your feedback:)


End file.
